A Lady, Not a Beast
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: Au: Allison comes to a revelation after Lydia is put in a coma. (Contains femslash. Don't like don't read)


It was hard for Allison to stand on the outside of Lydia's hospital room. How was she supposed to go in there and check to see if her best friend was turning into a werewolf or not?

"It's your duty, Allison. Do it for Lydia." She whispered to herself as she moved from the hospital window to the door. She breathed in a shaky breath before opening the door.

Lydia was so still on the hospital bed that the sight nearly crippled Allison.

The hunter sat in the chair next to the redhead's bed and took the other girl's hand.

Allison looked the girl over. "The Alpha that did this to you is dead, Lyds. I know that we had that small fit about Scott and Jackson, but I was never mad at you…. Scott and I broke up. I think we are better suited as friends than lovers, you know? There is so much I have to tell you, but I want to wait for you to wake up when I do." She rubbed soft circles into Lydia's hand before placing a light kiss there.

The hunter waited, willing any kind of a response to happen. She looked at Lydia's battered face as it started to gain color.

Allison dropped the redhead's hand in shock.

"Lydia? Can you hear me?" She asked hoping to get a reaction out of her.

The hunter waited patiently, but after not getting a response she gave Lydia a smile and a chaste kiss to the forehead before leaving her hospital room.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." She whispered while closing the door.

Allison exited the hospital to meet Scott and Stiles.

Scott was the first to spot her and gave her a bone crushing hug when he saw her demeanor.

"How is she?" He asked looking into Allison's eyes.

"She's fine. She-uh- the bruises on her face cleared up after I told her Peter was dead. I don't know what that means, but I think it's safe to say that she is turning into something." Allison explained.

Stiles was fidgeting more than usual. He kept wringing his hands in a nervous manner.

Scott just looked deep in thought.

Allison walked up to Stiles and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You guys are more than welcome to go see her. I think it'll make both of you feel better." She finished glancing in Scott's direction.

Stiles blinked for a few moments.

"I think that'll be a great idea. I don't want her to be alone just in case she wakes up and starts attacking people." He tried to joke, but his tone was solemn and far away. Allison knew he was trying to cover up his feelings the way he was acting broke her heart, but she understood his pain.

Scott gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, we could trade shifts, so she's never alone. You should go home and rest. Stiles and I will keep an eye on her and give you a call if anything changes."

Allison fixed him a grateful look before embracing him in a hug and squeezing Stiles's hand in thanks.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." She replied before walking to her car.

When she drove up to her house all of the lights were on. Allison could make out the figures of her parents as they walked through her home talking adamantly about something. Most likely Kate, since the truth about the Hale fire came out.

It was hard for Allison to think of Kate as a murderer. She was very strong willed sure, but the thought of her Aunt killing a family without a second glance made her question who Kate really was. It felt like the ultimate betrayal to her.

Allison unlocked her front door and snuck by her parents as they continued their conversation about the night's events. She walked upstairs and into her room, only to find a note on her bed.

The note was in a purple envelope with her name scrawled in cursive writing. Only one person wrote in beautiful cursive like that and that was Lydia.

Allison quickly walked to her bed and opened the envelope.

_Dear Alli,_

_I know we've had a rough week. I wanted to apologize about making out with Scott in Finstock's office. I don't know what I was thinking. I've been doing a lot of things lately that I didn't think I'd ever do. Number 1: would be going with Stiles to the winter formal, but you set it up and I couldn't blow him off. Speaking of which, I like him as a person. As a love interest? Not so much. It's just that I've fallen for someone else. They've captured my heart in ways that I could never imagine. I just hope that they feel the same way._

_Anyway, I wanted to apologize. I also hope you enjoy the dance._

_Love,_

_Lydia,_

Allison scanned the note over with her eyes. She wanted to figure out who this mystery person was that stole Lydia's heart. If the hunter was being honest with herself she hoped that the redhead was talking about her.

Allison's mind was spinning. When did Lydia drop this off? Why didn't Allison talk to her at the dance? Her thoughts were endless and her stomach started to tie in knots.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Stop blaming yourself, Alli. You couldn't have known she was going to be attacked." Allison said to herself before dressing for bed. She settled herself into her bed letting images of Lydia cloud her mind. She was out immediately.

_The water was cold. _

_Allison was standing out in the rain waiting for something._

_That was when she saw her._

_Strawberry blonde hair flowed freely as if the rain was hitting an invisible shield around her. She was wearing a mint colored sundress with her patented brown booties. In other words, she was flawless._

_Allison couldn't help the smile that edged itself on her face as she watched the other girl strut up to her. When Lydia finally reached Allison's bone soaked form, she fixed her a smile._

_"It took you long enough." Lydia said smiling as she cupped Allison's face._

_As soon as the other girls hand touched her face, she felt dry? _

_Allison looked around them. The rain had stopped, the sun shined brightly up above._

_Everything around them shifted and they were now in Lydia's bedroom._

_"I'm sorry. I got a little lost." She apologized as she moved into Lydia's touch._

_The redhead smiled at that. "Well, at least I found you. Do you know what that means?" She asked pulling Allison toward her bed._

_The hunter shook her head. She could feel Lydia's hands roaming up her skirt lightly, causing her to stiffen at the contact._

_Lydia leaned in more towards Allison before feeling her lips catch the brunette's ear as she spoke._

_"It means that I can keep you. Do you want to be mine Alli?" She asked before catching Allison's ear in her mouth sucking on the lobe lightly._

_Allison let out a shocked moan before feeling her body melt into Lydia's._

_"Yes." She gasped out as the other girl started to kiss and bite at her neck._

_Lydia stopped the affections on Allison's neck to look in her eyes._

_Allison could see Lydia's eyes glint with arousal before she leaned in to capture her lips with her own. Lydia's lips were soft and full and Allison wanted to suck on them. They stay melded together breathing air into each other's lungs before Allison tasted it._

_She had to pull back to make sure her lip was okay. She sucked on her lip before realizing it was bleeding. She brought her hand up to wipe it away, but it wouldn't stop. She looked up at Lydia and saw her eyes change color. _

_Where once were soft green eyes, were now glowing red eyes that screamed danger. _

_Allison scrambled away from the bed quickly. She looked at Lydia in horror._

_"How? Why would- Lyds?" She had no idea where to start and every time she tried she'd stutter._

_Lydia licked her lip allowing an elongated canine to be shown._

_"What's the matter Alli? Cat got your tongue? I guess in this situation it would be wolf." Lydia said as she got up from the bed majestically like she was floating instead of walking._

_Allison was in denial. "No. You're not. You couldn't."_

_Lydia placed a delicate finger to her lips. "Shh, it's okay Alli. I just got a little carried away. I probably should have told you about my little upgrade. Although it isn't too far up your alley, right Alli?" Lydia finished jokingly._

_Allison was uncomfortable. She didn't care what Lydia was, it was how the other girl was acting that started to push her into the corner, literally._

_"Why are you acting like-"_

_"Like such a predator. That's what I am, sweety. It's what we are." Lydia replied her eyes glowing red._

_Allison was shaking. "We?"_

_Lydia's features softened. She took Allison's hand and led her to the mirror on top her dresser._

_"Look for yourself. I'd have to say red is more your color, but that's all in due time."_

_Allison felt at ease as Lydia's hands played with her hair comfortingly. She looked in the mirror and saw yellow eyes where there used to be brown._

_Speechless didn't begin to cover how Allison's state was._

_"My beta." Lydia purred proudly. She gave the brunette's neck another kiss, this time she bit harder than before causing Allison to cry out from pleasure more than pain._

_The alpha smiled as she smelled the other girls musky scent fill her nostrils._

_Allison turned to Lydia feeling something powerful in her chest. She smiled feeling canines extend from her teeth. _

_"My alpha." She replied before she captured Lydia's lips making sure to draw blood as she bit her lip._

_Lydia pulled away and smiled proudly._

_"As much as I want to do dirty things with you; I think you should wake up." Lydia said her face turning soft and innocent; her eyes shining with their usual speck of green._

_"What?"_

_"Wake up!"_

Someone was shaking her.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest.

"Allison, wake up. It was only a nightmare." Chris said sounding concerned as he gently shook Allison awake.

Allison opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't help the gasp of breath she took when she took in her father's face. She was shaking and swirling her tongue over her canines to make sure they were normal length.

"Dad?"

"It's me kiddo. Are you okay? Was it about your friend Lydia?"

Allison's heart stopped. She settled on the half-truth. Sure her dad helped save Scott in the woods, but there was no telling what he would do if he knew that Lydia was most likely turning into a werewolf.

She sat up and started playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, I like her dad. I'm so scared that she's never gonna wake up and I'll never tell her how I feel." She explains on the brink of tears.

Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. I think she'll be just fine. Sure, she'll be a little battered and bruised, but I think she'll wake up. Once she does, you can tell her how you feel. She might feel the same way." Chris said trying to comfort his daughter. He knew his daughter was always shy when it came to her feelings romantically and he wanted her to pursue them, so she could break the shell that she created around herself.

Allison calmed her breathing.

The dream startled her, but it also excited her.

She wanted to go to Lydia. She had to be near the redhead. She gave her alarm clock on her nightstand a glance. It read 6:15 a.m. in blue numbers.

Chris released Allison from his embrace.

"We can visit her now if you want." He suggested.

Allison perked up.

"I think that would be a great idea." She replied.

When they got to the hospital, Scott and Stiles were asleep outside of Lydia's room. Chris gave her the go ahead and assured her that he would wait with her friends. Allison smiled at how much everyone seemed to care for one another now.

She entered Lydia's room not sure what she would find.

Allison looked over her best friends face. The bruises were completely gone. She felt her heart lurch. She quickly walked over to the hospital bed and gently pulled the blanket to check the wound on Lydia's side. She pulled back the bandage and gasped.

The bite was gone.

The brunette traced the other girl's skin lightly. Allison didn't know what to do. If Lydia became a werewolf would she be the same or will the supernatural transformation change her.

"Pretty girls shouldn't worry so much." A dry voice said.

Allison looked up to see Lydia's eyes opening.

"Lydia." She whispered hoping this time what was happening was real and her best friend was waking up.

Emerald eyes meet chocolate brown.

"Hey gorgeous." The other girl greeted moving a hand so it was touching Allison's cheek. "I missed you."

Allison was breathless. "I missed you too." She replied looking into Lydia's eyes. She wanted to tell Lydia her feelings then, but decided that she should get the nurse. "I'll go get a nurse." She was just fixing to get up Lydia's hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please stay here. I have something I want to tell you." Lydia replied while sitting up.

Allison sat back in her chair her hand now holding the redheads.

Lydia swallowed before beginning. "I know what I'm becoming. I didn't think it was real until after I had the dreams. I'm a werewolf, but you probably already knew that. Judging by your body language I'd say that's a yes. I just want you to know that I will never hurt you. I care for you far too much to ever hurt you. Just know that if you have to kill me, do it now because I'd rather die than to ever pose as a threat to you or your family."

Allison's heart broke. She'd never in a million years ever kill Lydia. It didn't what she was, she was still her best friend and she'd be damned if anyone were to hurt her.

"Lyds, I know what my family does, but we don't kill innocent wolves anymore. As far as I am concerned I am more into protecting than killing. If my family thinks otherwise, then I will protect you until my last breath. You can probably tell by my scent, but hell I'm going to tell you anyway. I love you Lydia Martin. I don't care that you're a werewolf. I love _you._" Allison replied. Her heart was moving around in her chest wildly. What if Lydia didn't feel the same?

Lydia's face looked pensive. She stared into Allison's eyes longingly.

"I love you too." She said cupping Allison's cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away from the kiss the older girl let out a low whistle.

"That was better than I imagined." Allison stated.

"Ditto. Although, I think it would've been better if I brushed my teeth." Lydia joked.

"You don't have that bad of morning breath." Allison laughed. "I think I should tell the nurse on duty that you're awake. Don't go anywhere okay?"

Lydia smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
